The present invention relates generally to building roofs, and more particularly, to connectors for connecting fascia, coping and other elements such as solar panels to building roofs.
As defined herein, fascia refers to elements that are visible at the side of a building and secured to the side of the building adjacent the roof, and can include coping, solar panels or the like. As defined herein, coping is a finishing or protective cap that is secured to a building. If the coping is visible at the side of the building, it is also included in the definition of fascia, but if the coping is on other non-readily visible areas away from the side of the building, it is not included in the definition of fascia. In like manner, if a solar panel is visible at the side of the building, it is also included in the definition of fascia, but may be on other non-readily visible areas from the side of the building, and in such case, is not included in the definition of fascia.
Typically, there is a membrane which covers building roofs. In order to protect the edges of the membrane and the building roofs, while also providing an aesthetic appearance, a protective fascia in the form of coping is secured to the edges of the building roof, either directly or through cleats secured to the building roof.
However, such known coping and cleats have various disadvantages.
In the first place, the coping and/or cleats are secured directly to the sides of the building adjacent the roof without any air space therebetween, which can, over time, result in reduction in the life of the roof and building. For example, if rain gets into the building, there is no air flow to dry out the building, whereby rot and the like may occur. Also, the outer building wall may get heavily wet due to rain directed thereon by the fascia system.
Secondly, there are no means to provide for easy adjustment up or down of such coping and/or cleats at the side of the building. For example, it may be desirable to adjust the height or shape of the coping, and this cannot easily be accomplished with known systems.
Third, there is no easy way to provide an extension of the coping and cleats in such known systems.
Fourth, because the cleats are secured only to the side of the building by screws or bolts, all of the weight of the cleats and coping is held by the screws or bolts, which places undue pressure thereon which can cause failure.
Fifth, it is often desirable to change the shape or contour of the coping to provide a different aesthetic appearance. Again, this is not easily performed with known systems.
Sixth, because such systems are secured flush against the side of the building, there is no room to add additional elements, such as heating cables or the like. As a result, ice, icicles and snow form at the roof edge and at the coping.
Seventh, such systems fail to provide for attachment of anything other than coping. Thus, for example, if it is desired to secure solar panels to a building, a separate securing system must be provided.
Eighth, due to spacings between fascia extending along the length of the building, water can leak down the side of the building between adjacent fascia and leave unsightly water marks on the building. This also functions to reduce the life of the building.